Jar of Hearts
by A Girl In NYC
Summary: After Eric lost his memory, I had no clue what to do. In competition with Sookie, I knew I needed to get the old Eric back. Before his memory was lost forever. Before I lost him forever. Eric/OC Sequal to "Show Me Your Teeth". Based on Season 4 and 5.
1. Learned to Live Half Alive

_Here's the sequal to "Show Me Your Teeth". I'm going to make Evie a bit more loose, destructive and angry when Eric's memory is gone, and make her more strong-willed, or headstrong. I hope the readers like it, let me know!_

|| 1. Learned to Live Half Alive ||

I bit my lip, sitting in Fangtasia.

My mind raced, everything in this Lousianna bar a blur of lights, darkness, and sadness. Watching the humans talk, dry hump, and pathetically flirt with each other was almost hysterical to me now. I rolled my eyes, kicking my feet up and resting in Eric's chair on the stage that overlooked Fangtasia. The night was young, only around eleven, and the vampire bar was busy. Pam was in the corner, texting away rapidly, not bothering to look at the crowds of fangbangers, a life that I had left only almost a year ago.

I was increasingly angry lately. With Eric's memory clearly wiped by witches, our relationship was now non-existant. He seemed to find an attraction to Sookie, something that fueled my fire. I was angry, irritatable and mean almost all the time now. I felt betrayed by Sookie.

I missed Eric terribly, and by thinking about it, I felt a bloody tear slip down my face. I quickly wiped it away.

"Hey sugar. You wanna drink?" A young fangbanger approached me, around twenty-six, I guessed. He was tall with blond hair, piercing green eyes. Attractive, a human that I'd consider _if_ I was in fact human. I smelt fear and sex off him. After being with Eric, this guy was gross and undesiriable. He reeked of the thirst of draining me, and he was clearly too stupid to realize that I knew what he was doing.

I looked at him curiously, "You a V addict, _sugar_?" He looked at me panickedly, "I, uh, no..no, I'm not."

I arched an eyebrow, gave him a smug smirk, and walked down to him off Eric's chair. I walked headstrong to him, making him backoff into a bar table, knocking it over. My fangs clicked on, peeking out of my mouth. My eyes searched his face. I looked at his hand in his pocket. He was concealing a vial.

Quicker than he could see, I grabbed his throat with my hand tightly, and holding him up. I threw him across the room, sending him crashing into a bar table. Everyone in the bar gasped or screamed, creating a circle around the area that I'd thrown him. He stared up at me in fear.

"Listen up, you little bastard. Draining for V is no game. You come into this fucking bar and try and drain me, of all vampires? Are you aware of who runs this place? Who's my maker? You can drain me, go right ahead. But you will face a punishment so excruiatingly disturbing and traumatizing you'll wish you'd never stepped foot into this fucking bar."

Pam looked at me from the bar area, a look of disbelief on her face that I'd just violently assaulted a human.

"Now get out. Go!" I shouted. The young fangbanger sprinted out of Fangtasia, not looking back. I felt my cheeks burning red from my anger fit. Everyone looked scared shitless.

I growled at them, "And that goes for the rest of you fangbanger whores that are planning on draining a vampire tonight. You want V? You won't get it here! Now stop fucking staring at me, go back to dry-humping each other, or get the hell out!"

The humans and fangbangers uneasily went back to what they were doing. I huffed, my lip quivering. I felt bloody tears swell up from behind my eyes again. I quickly went to Eric's backroom, slamming the door behind me, sitting in his office chair. The room smelt strongly of him, and all I could do was think about the way he looked at me when Sookie said he'd lost his memory.

**_Two weeks ago..._**

"What do you mean, Eric lost his memory? The hell are you talking about?" I snapped at Sookie, as I stormed in from her porch that night into her front room, "Eric's too smart for that."

"I mean it, Evangeline. Look."

Sookie showed me into the front room of her small house. Standing there was Eric, completely out of his regular self. He work a blue track shirt with sport shorts. I looked at him curiously, arching my right eyebrow. He looked un-Eric like, smiling and care-free. I stepped closer to him, "Eric? Eric, are you okay?"

He looked at me strangely, like he'd never seen me before. He looked over my shoulder to Sookie, ignoring my completely, "Who's she? She smells unique. Familiar."

"Eric, it's me. It's Evie. Evangeline." I said, smiling sympathetically. _Was he joking?_ If so, this was a sick joke. "Eric, you're my maker. Don't you remember? You're my mate. You made me."

He looked at me blankly, "I am not your maker. I don't know you. I'm sorry." His blue eyes stared at me like I had three heads. I felt my heart begin to hurt, my chest physically hurting me.

"Eric, this isn't funny anymore. You know it's me. You know I'm Evie Stackhouse, you're Eric Northman. You're my maker, as well as Pam's. You know who I am, who you are. Now stop this stupid fucking joke, because you're scaring me." I snapped.

"I am _not_ your maker." Eric snapped in reply, lunging at me, "I do not know you. I've never seen you before."

Instantly, I knew Sookie was telling the truth. The man that I once knew and loved stood in front of me physically, but mentally was absent. It was a new person that stood in Eric's skin, and there was nothing I could do about it. My maker, my mate, was gone. And I couldn't get him back.

"What did you _do_?" I snapped my fangs out, glaring back at Sookie.

She glared back at me, "I didn't do anything, Evangeline. This was _his_ own fault!"

"Liar!" I snapped, moving aggressively to her.

In an instant, I was pinned up against the wall of Sookie's bedroom, Eric's hands pinning my down to the sides, spread out. I was not stronger than Eric at all, therefore there was no means of escape. He was inches from my face, his fangs out. I glared at him and hissed at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You will not harm Sookie." Eric barked at me, "She is mine."

_**Present**_

I laid my head back on Eric's seat, curled up in a ball. Two red tears spilled down my cheeks, and I swallowed hard. I heard the door to Eric's office open, and Pam's heels click-clack in. I spun the chair around to look at her. She had her hands on her hips, and glared at me.

"I hope you're not seriously going to let that ugly little bitch hick of a cousin of yours take Eric away." She said, her eyes bored but her attitude angry.

"He loves her, Pam. He doesn't remember me." I replied, annoyed, standing up, "And God knows he doesn't love me."

"You better goddamn make him remember you then," Pam snapped, "I will not lose our maker to that pathetic faerie. I won't let him go. And neither will you."

_Pam was right._

* * *

I walked up the steps of Sookie's house. She was working tonight, so I was free to talk to Eric without her interuppting.

Given that I didn't need an invitation, I slipped in the door. The lights were on, and the cozy little house was quiet. I wore a blue and red checkered flannel that stopped before the belly button with ripped jean shorts, bare feet, and my hair down. I opened the door to Sookie's bedroom, and saw Eric sitting on the bed. I walked in the room, my bare feet causing the hardwood floors to creek, causing him to turn around.

"Ev..Evangeline...?" He asked, still not able to get my name right. I sighed and nodded, "But you call me Evie, everyone does. But you started the nickname."

"It's a pretty nickname." He said, looking up at me, "What are you doing here?"

He stood up with me, and I exhaled, "Thanks, Eric. I know you think so. Can we go for a walk? I want to talk to you about a few things. Just a short walk."

"Okay, but I still won't be able to remember anything. I can't remember you, Evie. I don't know anything about you. I'm sorry." He said, geuinely apologenic, something that normal Eric would never say.

"It...it's okay," I choked out, "Just walk with me a while."

The summer, July night in Bon Temps was warm and fireflies brightened up parts of the woods, in the trees. Eric and I walked through the ferns, plants and trees, as I told him about the things we'd gone through together. Steve Newlin, Godric, Nan Flanagan, the Magister, the Fellowship of the Sun, Talbot, Russell Edgington. He could not recall any of this, so he listened.

I told him the story of how he turned Pam in San Fransisco in the early 1900s, how he turned me only about a year ago, and how much we wanted him back, about how much we needed him.

We came to a quiet clearing in the middle of the woods, the crickets chirping quietly. We both stopped and looked at each other. The night was so beautiful, that when I looked up at Eric all I wanted was him to be back to normal, to say some aloof but loving comment, and to hold me. But that wasn't going to happen. He didn't know me anymore.

"Do you remember when I said I loved you?"

I asked him quietly, looking at my feet, then up at him. I let a bloodly tear spill down my cheek.

Eric looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched together in pity. He shook his head quietly, to signify that he didn't remember. I felt my lip quiver so I bit it gently. He noticed this, and before I could even blink, he reached down and grabbed the back of my neck, kissing me.

I grabbed his forearms, kissing him back. His upper lip pressed against mine, and I thirstily kissed his bottom lip, ignoring the bloodly tears that touched our locked mouths. We released each other and he began to pull off my flannel shirt. I pulled off his. Once it was off, he held me up and laid me down on the grass, my bare back against the cool surface. He looked down at me, gripping my shorts at my hips and slipping them off. He pulled off his own, and then finally gripping my underwear and smoothly slipping them off. He leaned in and kissed me, getting on me, his blood hair in his eyes. He was gentle, not necessarily aggressive, clearly not the same Eric. Nevertheless, he went into me and I gasped, gripping his back with my nails, digging in. He pumped into me and I kissed him. The woods were beautiful around us and the moon and stars were right above, but it didn't feel the same. I looked up at him, again not seeing Eric, but a man that was some sort of replacement of Eric.

"I miss you." I murmured.

_Review?_


	2. I Am An Animal

_In this chapter, Evie is going to begin to get a little more wild, which will eventually tie into other events with Eric. Also, I plan on making Eric a little jealous in the following chapters...let me know what you think!_ :)

|| 2. I Am An Animal ||

"I don't love you," Eric said, dressed in his normal clothes, the exact clothes he wore the night he saved me from the vampire killing me in Fangtasia. A silver Armani suit with a black dress shirt underneath, his face handsome, his blond hair in his eyes.

I felt my heart rip in my chest; I felt my heart strings break.

His eyes had no compassion, love, or pity. His eyes were cold and black like a shark's eyes. He really, geuninely meant what he said, and his coldness was a vibe I strongly read off him. I bit my lip, attempting to stop it from quivering. Blood tears spilled down my face slowly, and I looked up at him with pain and rejection in my eyes.

"You...you said you loved me." I stammered, not bothering to wipe the blood away. I felt like I was going to literally throw up, the uneasyness of my stomach making it churn. Eric was not sympathetic in the least at my tears, or my clear state of depression. "You can't do this," I stammered again, "Eric, I love you. Sookie doesn't. Why can't you see that?"

"_Loved_. I _loved_ you." Eric replied, glaring at me like I was nothing. "Sookie is mine now. Go off on your own. As your maker, I release you."

Sookie appeared beside Eric. She smirked triumphantly at me.

Eric glared at me coldly, "You aren't mine anymore."

_I woke up._

I was breathing at a extremely rapid rate, my chest heaving up and down. Blood tears were on my face; I had been crying in my sleep. I wiped them from my face, running a hand through my hair.

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, I was so panicked. I had a dream that Eric released me. A dream that Eric was choosing Sookie over me.

I was beginning to give up on Eric Northman. I was loosing faith in him that he'd ever come back.

Even after the new Eric and I had gotten intimate it wasn't the same; it was bland and not arousing, unlike the normal Eric. I was so frustrated and upset that I'd even gone to Merlotte's and had hooked up with Sam Merlotte in a bathroom stall, standing up against the wall, really roughly. We'd always had been friends because of Sookie, but in my infuriation, I let him be more than that. Sex with Sam Merlotte was more passionate, arousing and it felt much better than it was with the new, goodie-two shoes Eric. And Sam was a shape-shifter_,_ for Pete's sake.

Eric loved Sookie, which I did not understand. He only used her before and though she was a human brat who got anything she wanted. Eric still stayed at Sookie's house and refused to leave her.

Eric _released_ me in my dream_._

What if I never got the real Eric Northman back in my life? Or when he went back to normal, he still loved Sookie? What if we never were the same again? What if he stayed with Sookie?

I remembered the way Eric kissed me, the way we got intimate, the way he treated me. I missed him. It was so painful knowing that Eric was there, but he wasn't actually _there_. It was someone else; old Eric didn't seem to exist anymore.

I remembered when he saved me from Steve Newlin; the look in his eyes when I drank his blood. Or when I said goodbye to him before he went out into the sunlight with Russell. I missed the old Eric, the way he looked at me or the way he treated me. He was aloof, at times rude, but secretly cared about the people he loved. I remember what Godric had said to me on the rooftop in Dallas, just before he met the sun.

"_Take care of Eric_."

Was I taking good care of Eric, like Godric would if he was still here? Would Godric think I wasn't taking good care of Eric? I wanted Godric to be here with me, telling me how to help Eric. I wasn't doing enough to help him, but he didn't want me to. He loved Sookie, and didn't want me.

How do you help someone who doesn't want your help?

More blood tears spilled down my face as I remembered the old Eric and Godric, but I quickly wiped them with the back of my hand.

I lifted the lid of Eric's vampire coffin and climbed out, my bare feet touching the freezing cold basement floor of Fangtasia. I remembered when we used to sleep together, a memory that was slowly beginning to become a thing of the distant past.

I smoothed out the light blue, short summer dress I wore, letting my hair tumble past my shoulders. I wearily walked up the staircase to the club, where fangbangers, vampires and humans were having the time of their lives, the lights dim and the music throbbing. I saw Pam near Eric's chair, which remained vacant of him.

I began feeling more infuriated than sad now, seeing Eric's chair vacant. He'd abandoned Pam and I, for Sookie. I was beginning to really hate her, my own cousin. She got whatever she wanted. She was always the shining star of the family, the pretty pink Barbie doll all the relatives loved and showered with praise. And now that once I'd found love in Eric, she needed to take it away.

After coming to this revelation, I was feeling vengeful, and feverish. _Wild_.

I grabbed Eric's red Ferrari keys from the hook in his office, and walked out to the Fangtasia parking lot, finding Eric's sports car parked in the back. It was a beautiful July night in Shreveport, a good night to stir up some trouble.

I was beginning to slowly lose my human ways, something I loved and hated. I wasn't afraid to bite; I'd drained five men in the last two weeks. I didn't know whether that should scare me or not, but I was changing, fast.

I drove to Merlotte's. I didn't yet know if Sookie was working, but if she was, I was going to get territorial of my maker, and faster than she's ever seen. I would fight until Eric was mine again, and I would do it quick...maybe even painfully, if she pushed me that far. I was a fucking _vampire_ now. It was about time I start embracing it.

I was _done_ living in Sookie Stackhouse's shadow.

I pushed open the door to Merlotte's, seeing Arlene as the hostess yet again. I bared my fangs at her and smiled smugly, as she grabbed the silver necklace that hung around her neck, panickly glaring at me.

"Evangeline, you ain't allowed to come in here if you're gonna bite people!" Arlene stammered, "You remember what I said to you last time! I got silver and I ain't afraid to use it!"

I laughed, my fangs still clearly out, and hissed jokingly at her. I scoffed, "Calm the hell down. I would rather stake myself than become any maker of _yours_. And you should remember _my_ threat from last time. I said that I'd rip off that fake red weave that you call hair, or take a large chunk out of that bony neck of yours."

I walked past her absentmindedly and sat at the bar, crossing my legs as I sat on the bar stool, feeling Arlene's eyes glaring at me from across Merlotte's.

Lafayette came over to me, and looked at me with his usual sassyness, "If it isn't Evie. Surprised you haven't taken that chunk outta Arlene yet." He smirked, "You keep promisin', but I still haven't seen it happen yet."

"I surprise myself sometimes," I shrugged, smirking back at him, "Since when do you bartend, Lafayette? Where's Tara?"

"She's got the night off, I'm coverin' for her. I'm gonna guess you want a Tru Blood?" He asked, his hand on his hip, "We only got A positive. That good with you?"

I nodded, and Lafayette reached into the refridgerator behind the bar, cracking it open and handing it to me. "Fine with me." I asked, "And I was wondering, is Sookie working tonight?"

"She left about an hour and a half ago," Lafayette replied, shrugging. He rolled his eyes, "I think she said she had to take care of that fucking Northman vampire that held me under his fucking bar for two weeks."

I felt anger running in my veins, seeping in them like wild fire. "Thanks, Lafayette."

Despite my confident front, I was feeling depressed. Why was Sookie trying to do this to Eric and I? Would I ever get Eric back to normal? I missed him so badly, it hurt.

Once Lafayette was gone, I noticed someone watching me from the corner of my eye. He was sitting two seats away from me. He had really dark eyes, messy yet spiky black hair, five o'clock shadow, and really nice teeth. He was pale, and was lanky but seemingly muscular. He was strikingly handsome, with a very rough, masculine look to him. He was drinking Tru Blood.

"Another Stackhouse?"

He was British.

I looked at him, and nodded. I gave him a small smile with a little attitude, baring my fangs, "The only vampire in the family."

He smiled back, "That is very...interesting."

I turned my body to face him, and said smugly, "You know my cousins? The dim-witted, promiscous Jason or the vampire-obsessed Sookie? Or even _worse_, both?"

This British vampire gave a light laugh, "Neither, actually. I've heard everything about them, though. You're the first Stackhouse I've come across in Bon Temps."

"Aren't you lucky?" I said, sarcastically.

"I think I am." He said, seriousness in his voice, his eyes searching mine curiously.

I liked this vampire. He was handsome, and his flirtation methods with flattery wasn't too bad, either. I normally didn't like flattery, but he wasn't over-doing it. He had really nice eyes; you could tell they were perfect for glamouring a human. "I'm Evie," I smiled at him, arching an eyebrow.

He grinned at me, his fangs snapping out with a _click_.

"I'm Franklin."

_Review? ;)_


	3. I Wish I Was the Moon Tonight

_I intended to make this a sadder chapter, let me know what you think!_

|| 3. I Wish I Was the Moon Tonight ||

I sunk my nails into the bare, cold flesh of Franklin's back, my eyes rolling in the back of my head. I let out a inhuman moaning at the climax, my fangs snapping out once he came into me. I let go of his back and clenched the sheet underneath me, my breathing quickening, the sheets clenched in my fist.

He let out a gruff moan, gripping my hip bones.

He leaned in and kissed me, and I returned it with equally hungry kissing. My breath was quick, and I felt it becoming more passionate than animalistic. I was so hungry for affection from another vampire.

I remembered Eric. _Old_ Eric.

I was betraying my maker, my mate, the vampire that I was in love with. He was like a father, a brother, and a husband in one package. I felt like I had betrayed him, like I slapped him across the face. In the past week I'd slept with Sam Merlotte and Franklin Mott. I was unfaithful to my maker. Then I rememebered he was now with Sookie Stackhouse, my own cousin. They had both betrayed me, especially Sookie. She knew how much Eric and I loved each other.

* * *

"Fuck," I murmured, "I can't believe we did that."

I lay next to Franklin in the motel room's bed, the night outside warm in the summer heat. He propped himself up with his elbow, his head resting against his head, looking down at me. The sheet covered my torso, and his lower half was covered.

"I would ask if we were drunk, but that doesn't apply to us," He said calmly, a small smile on his face. I laughed gently, looking up at him, "Why me? I was just bitching at the bar."

"You seemed like you needed someone to cheer you up." He said, smirking now. He was playfully and sarcastic, a change from the aloof and solumn Eric Northman. I sighed, and said, "You did."

"Why were you so upset?"

Franklin asked quietly, his arm draped across my stomach, gently pressing my body against his. He kissed the top of my head, his lips pressing against my hair. I bit my lip; there was no way I could tell him that I'd had sex with him because I was jealous and upset over Eric Northman. I sighed, "Just trouble with my maker. That's all."

He arched his eyebrow, "Evie, who's your maker?"

"Eric Northman." I choked out his name hesitantly.

Franklin was quiet for a moment, he seemed to be thinking if he knew Eric. He then asked, "You're the progeny of Eric Northman? The Viking Sheriff, you mean? How long has it been since you were turned?"

"Yes, that's him. I've only been a vampire for a year. I'm still a little new to this," I replied, "And Eric and I are having disagreements lately. I don't know what to think. So, here I am. And I'm happy I'm here."

Franklin smiled, and I reached up and kissed him. There was no one in the world I would rather kiss than Eric, but he wasn't currently here. At least, not mentally. Franklin was a substitute of my maker.

If old Eric was gone for good, Franklin was going to have to do.

* * *

I knocked on Bill Compton's front door.

I wore ripped jean shorts and a white tank top, my straw blond hair loose and straight. It was the next night, around eleven o'clock. I was ready for a fight for Eric against Sookie. I was ready to get my maker back. I assumed that Bill would know where she was, given I'd gone to her house, her little yellow car gone and Eric nowhere in sight. Merlotte's hadn't seen her. I rolled my eyes as I waited at the front door.

The door flung open to reveal Jessica, who looked surprised to see me, "Evie! Hi, I didn't expect to see ya here. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Jess. Is Bill here?" I asked.

She shook her head, her red curls bouncing with her head motion, "No, he left about an hour ago, to talk to Nan Flangan, I think. Is there anything I can do for you, Evie? I'm sorry...I heard about Eric losing his memory and all. You know I'm here for ya if you need it."

I nodded, "Okay."

Jessica opened the door farther for me to step in. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. She shut it behind me and crossed her arms, "Okay, tell me everything. Just let it out. I know how pissed you are. I can smell it off you. Just spill everything."

I wasn't going to hide my anger anymore if Jessica was going to openly invite me to let my anger loose. I felt my smile fade and my infuriation come out.

"_Fuck_ Sookie!" I shouted, "Fuck her and her obsession with us vampires. I'm sick of her and her being a fucking busybody. Fuck her and her stupid motherfucking name, _Sookie_! Who the fuck names their kid Sookie?"

Bloody, red tears spilled from the corners of my eyes down my cheeks.

"Who the hell does she think she is, just snatching Eric away from Pam and I?" I shouted, "She's always been this stupid, preppy pink Barbi doll who's fucking five guys at the same time. She can never do anything wrong. Oh, everyone just loves Sookie. Sookie this, Sookie that. Even growing up, Jess, she stole any sort of spotlight that was ever put on me. Everything needs to be about her. And now she steals my maker from me? Jess, I've slept with two other guys, a fucking shape-shifter and vampire. I'm beginning to give up."

Jess looked at me sadly, letting me talk.

"And now I'm a vampire, I'm one step ahead of her, and she steals my maker. I love Eric, and she snatches him away. She ruins everything. Anything you love, she'll ruin. Look at what she did to Bill and Lorena. Lorena loved Bill. And Sookie just shoved her way into that relationship, ruined it. She got Bill to turn on his own maker! Now she'll turn Eric against me."

I stood against the wall in the foyer and dragged myself down the fall, sitting up against it, slumping there, crying with bloody tears hitting my lips. Jess slowly came over to me, sitting beside me. She gently reached over and put her arms around me, head on mine. I shut my eyes and let the tears flow. "I love him," I said quietly.

"You're not going to let her take Eric away from you, or Pam," Jessica said firmly, "You're going to go to Sookie's tonight. You're going to confront him, and her. And you're going to get your maker back."

* * *

The crickets and fogs chirped in the woods near Sookie's house. The lights were on in the little Lousianna house, and it was muggy and humid summer night. I inhaled, closing my eyes. I needed to confront her and Eric, and I needed to do it now.

I walked slowly to Sookie's house, the grass wet against my bare feet. The moon and stars hung above dreamily, the night seeming to go on forever. I raked a hand through my hair, and uneasily walked. I walked to the stepping stones up to her porch, which was lit up.

From the walkway, I saw inside the house, to the living room. Eric and Sookie stood there, kissing. Sookie kissed him hungrily, and he ran a hand through her hair, like he used to do to me. I looked at them quietly, from the outside looking in, my eyebrows knit together in self-pity. I looked down at my feet, not believeing that Eric was beginning to love her.

The bloody tears came slowly, a single tear spilling down my left cheek as I saw Eric kiss her, as I stood outside in the warm July night. He would never remember me.

_I'm so lonely, I wish I was the moon tonight._


	4. Yoü and I

_Thanks so much for the amazing feedback!_

|| 4. Yoü and I ||

I walked slowly into my old house.

It was warm, and I looked around. The hardwood, cedar flooring was a little dusty. The candles I used to burn had long since stopped burning, the wicks of them charred and old, spiderwebs clustered around them. The mirror above the fireplace was slightly rusting with dust on it's surface.

The kitchen needed to be cleaned, but it was still pretty much the same it was the way I'd left it. It was a stereotypical Lousiana home, and the bayou remained in the backyard. I missed this house, and I decided it would be best for me to remain here until Eric regained his memory back from Marnie.

I cracked open a Tru Blood that was still in the refridgerator, drinking all the O negative blood in one swallow. I wiped the blood that was dripping down my chin, and slamming the refridgerator shut.

I bent down, opening the cabinent beneath the sink, and found four new candles, lighting them and put them on the mantle above the fireplace. It smelt like a summer night, hoping to lift my depression, but it didn't help.

I sat down on the couch and curled up, comfortable in ripped jean shorts and a flimsy white mid-drift, my hair tumbling over my breasts.

I remembered Sookie waking me up from that first dream that started this whole new life of mine, the dream in which Eric chased me through a rainy night in a dark alley and drained me of blood. I knew from that point on that I would end up in trouble, and here I am. I rolled my eyes, seeing the old copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ lying on the coffee table. I never finished it, even though I knew the ending. They didn't get to be together. I picked up the book and threw it across the room, smacking it against the door to the grand dining room.

I got up and walked out to the back deck, that overlooked the bayou. The canopy of willow trees overshadowed the water, owls hooting somewhere in the night. The almost full moon hung low in the sky, stars splattered above like someone had thrown them there. The grassy back yard was spacious and green, even in the night.

I felt so lonely.

I had set up Franklin with Tara, given that I couldn't stand sleeping with another vampire than Eric. Eric and Sookie were together, I was assuming, and Eric didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't even bother to walk in and confront Sookie, that would come later. She wouldn't even see it coming. I decided that I would make her pay, and that I would not hesitate to incorporate severe pain into it, mentally and physically.

"I was in the neighborhood and could smell you two miles away."

I turned around and saw Sam Merlotte, smiling. He wore a red checkered shirt that had the first three buttons undone, dark jeans, and his hair messy as usual. He had his hands in his pockets and that sympathetic look in his eyes. I let myself give a smile, genuinely happy to see him.

"Hi, Sam." I said, arching my eyebrows together, smiling at him.

"I was shiftin' and was coming by here. Just comin' to check on you." Sam said, and I gestured for him to come onto the porch with me. I nodded, and looked out to the bayou. He looked at me sincerely, and I felt obligated to tell him the truth when he asked, "Are you okay, Evie?"

I nodded, avoiding his truthful eyes and looking down at my barefeet, "I mean., yeah. I guess." I looked up at Sam, and he wasn't buying it.

Like I said before, Sam and I had always been friends, even when I was human. But our relationship, romantic or platonic, was given a whole new level when we had fucked in the bathroom at Merlotte's the other night. I highly appreciated that Sam was genuinely concerned about me.

At least one person wasn't focused on Sookie Stackhouse.

"I know about Eric and everythin'. I know you're upset. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Now I know I'm not some hulking Swedish vampire viking, and I can't ever be that, or anythin' _near_ that. I can't be you're maker, we can't have a blood bond. I'm just a shifter, but I'm still here if you need it." He said, giving me a serious look. I smiled at him, a red tear spilling out of my right eye, and I let out a quiet choke of a sob.

"Hey, hey. Shh." Sam replied, arching his eyebrows together in sympathy and bringing me into him, embracing me gently. I reached my arms around him like I wouldn't let go, his arms crossed against my back. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, finding the most comforting vibe from him that I've ever felt from anyone. He kissed my the top of my head, his lips grazing my hair, and he put his chin on my head.

"Thank you for doing this." I mumbled into his chest, afterwards looking up at him, given he was a bit taller than myself.

He nodded, and we were suddenly looking at each other, our eyes searching each others. Sam cautiously moved closer, his eyes fluttering shut. I did the same, and instantly he pressed his lips against my own. Not animalistic, gentle. I kissed him back, not out of loneliness, or even horniness, but out of genuine _want_.

I _lusted _for Sam Merlotte.

I unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his flannel, and he unbuttoned my shorts, sliding them off. He picked me up, my arms still around him, and kissed me, pressing my back up against a wooden beam on the porch. He kissed deeply, not dominantly, and I liked the change. He moved us into the house, onto the floor, and quickly took off my white mid-drift. He gripped my underwear and pulled them off, unbuckling his own belt and taking off his jeans. He was on top of me, his arms on either side of me, his palms flat on the ground, encaging me beneath him. He leaned down and kissed me, then kissed my neck. I moaned a little, grabbing his back. He came into me and I dug my nails into his flesh, my fangs popping out in excitement. He rthymically pumped into me, and I moaned, kissing him.

I looked up at Sam; he made me feel like I _mattered_.

* * *

"It's been a long time since _you_ were here." I said to Eric, "I would give anything again to be with you. I missed you so much, you have no fucking clue. This time, I won't leave without you, Eric. I _won't_."

Eric looked down at me, his blond hair in his bright blue eyes. He reached in and kissed me, raking a hand through my hair. He released me, and I hugged him tighter than ever, so tight his black t-shirt was being scrunched up by my fists in the back. He rocked me back and forth a little, running a hand down my back, rubbing in circles. He kissed my cheek and I looked up at him, "I love you."

He looked down at me, and cupped my chin. "I love you, too."

I gasped, waking up.

I opened Eric's coffin, which I was sleeping in. I was in the basement of Fangtasia. It had been a dream again, and I fucking hoped what I'd just dreamed would happen. I slammed my fist on the side of the coffin, climbing out. I wore a black, white and gold Gucci dress, my feet bare, my hair seemingly wavy. My eyes were covered in black eyeliner and smoky black eyeshadow. I heard the music throbbing from upstairs. Time to wake up and manage Fangtasia.

Nevertheless, the time I spent with Sam Merlotte was the best I felt since the last time I'd spoken to the real Eric. We had plans to see each other tomorrow night. I didn't regret this, because I realized that even though Eric had lost his memory, he still had had sex with Sookie.

I walked up the stairs, opened the doors and watched the club. It was filled with fangbangers and vampires as always, and Pam stood on the stage, observing the bar. I ran a hand down my dress, smoothing it down, and walking out into the club, to Pam.

The nostalgia hit me like brick again when I saw Eric's empty chair, but I attempted to surpress it. I walked up to Pam, and asked, "Everything under control?"

"Seemingly." She replied, "I'm assuming Eric's still under his little amnesia fit?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately."

Pam pursed her lips, her hands on her hips. She looked away from me and to Fangtasia's main floor, through the huge crowd of people. "You know what else is unfortunate, Evie?"

"What?"

"_That_."

Pam had her dagger eyes set on Sookie, who had on a pretty little white sundress, her hair neatly in a ponytail, her lips a bright pink. Her expression on her face, however, looked nothing pretty. She stuck out like a sore thumb among the fangbangers and vampires. She approached the stage, and before she could even see me coming, I had her throat in my clutch and had her backed up against the bar. Everyone gasped. Before she could say anything, I tightened my grip on my cousin's throat and shook her, her eyes wide at my violence.

My fangs snapped out and I hissed, "You fucking _dare_ show your face in this bar, Sookie?"

"You got every right to be mad at me, Evie. But you gotta listen—" Sookie begged, tears in her eyes.

I clutched it tighter, my fangs right in her face, "Listen to you? _Listen to you_? Everytime someone does that, you ruin every fucking thing. Do you realize what you've done? You took Eric away. You took him away from not only me, but Pam, too. Do you know what that feels like? Do you know how it feels to watch your own fucking cousin fucking around with someone you love? Betrayed by my own family! Do you know what it's like to have your own maker turn on you and not even realize who you fucking _are_?"

My voice raised, and I released her from my clutch with a shove, and said quietly and tiredly, "Now get the fuck out of Fangtasia. I really don't want to see you."

I inhaled and walked away, turning my back on her, walking back to stand with Pam, who had a "fuck you, Sookie" look on her face. Everyone in Fangtasia had their eyes on us; they created a big circle around us.

"Evangeline, _wait_."

I shut my eyes. I inhaled slowly, urging myself to keep walking and leave her there, humiliated and not hearing her out. But an instinct inside made me turn around. I put a hand on my hip and glared at her. She had tears streaking down her face.

"Eric's in trouble. Marnie has him."


	5. I'll Love You For A Thousand Years

|| 5. I'll Love You For A Thousand Years ||

"What makes you think he'll listen to _me_?" I hissed at Sookie, as we ran up a staircase.

"You're his progeny! He loves you, Evie, and I know you love him. . ." Sookie said, but before she could finish her sentance, I grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall on the staircase, holding her there with my hand around her neck.

"You don't know the first _thing_ about the love I feel for Eric," I snapped, my eyes narrowing, my face centimeters from hers, "And you have attempted to ruin our bond by having sex with my maker. The bond between us is something you cannot fathom, and you have ruined it. Be happy I am not killing you for what you have done."

Her eyes were welling up with tears, "I swear, Evangeline, it was different. He wasn't _really_ Eric. . ."

"Shut up!" I shouted, slamming her against the wall again, "He may have not been mentally there, but he was there physically. And you took him from me, you cold bitch!"

She was trembling, and I stared at her to let her realize what she had done. After a minute, I let her go. She followed me as I walked ahead, to a door. I opened it, and couldn't believe my eyes.

I charged into the monstrosity and chaos that was the fight between witches and vampires.

I opened my mouth in shock as I saw vampires fighting other vampires, all under the control of Marnie, who stood at the top balcony, overlooking the freakshow of blood, fighting, and utter chaos that was unfolding. I looked up at her, my eyes narrowed and fangs out.

"Kill the king."

I saw her lips mouth, and I looked to Bill. I spotted Eric, who's white shirt was covered in blood, as was his chin. His fangs were portruding out of his mouth, and he was viciously going after Bill. I gaped at him in shock, and instantly ran through the crowd of humans, whom were screaming.

The hall was in utter insanity, people panicking and yelling. I tried to push through the crowd, trying my best to stop Eric from killing Bill.

Nan Flanagan was also covered in blood, punching out camera crews in order for them to not record the massacre that was unfolding. I sprinted faster through the crowds.

Eric took Bill by the neck and slammed him down on the front stage in the hall, a thunderous thud ringing in my ears once Bill's body hit the ground. Eric picked him back up and threw him across the hall.

I stared at Eric, "Stop! Eric, _stop_!"

"Must kill the king." Eric said, obviously under Marnie's control.

I gasped as he jumped to the other side of the room, jumping onto Bill, grabbing him in a headlock, ready to snap his head clean off. I ran and jumped on Eric's back, grabbing him and shouting at him to stop.

He threw me back, sending me to the floor, my blond hair in my face and my chest heaving. I glared up at him, knowing this was going to end now. Old Eric would come back, or I would get staked trying. Eric sent Bill to the floor and turned around to face me, breath heaving, fangs out, covered in blood, eyes narrowed.

We were both ready to attack each other, and Eric reached out and grabbed me by the neck, his grip like iron, his long fingers wrapping around my neck.

I inhaled unevenly, but I wasn't afraid of him.

"My maker," I said urgently, "Snap out of this. Come back to your old self. Do _not_ let her control you. You are Eric fucking Northman. You are controlled by _no one_! Fight her!"

"I can't." Eric growled, letting me down and setting eyes on Bill.

Eric went after Bill, punching and throwing him, knocking Bill to the ground to Eric's mercy. Eric picked up a stake and raised it to Bill. I gasped, looking at Sookie.

"No more!" She shouted, lights flowing from her hands and hitting Eric like lightening. Nan, Sookie, Bill and I looked at Eric in shock, wondering what was happening to him.

I looked up at the balcony, seeing Marnie flee in a state of panic.

I stared at Eric. He stared back. His eyes searched mine and I knew.

Old Eric was back.

* * *

"I missed you," I said, mumbling the words into Eric's neck after I had ran into him, jumping on him. He ran a hand down my back and put his chin on my head. Bloody tears stained his neck when I looked up at him, and he pressed his lips against my own, deepening it, then letting go.

"I love you." Eric murmured, pressing his forehead against my own. I looked up into his blue eyes, knowing that the real, true Eric was back. I looked up at him, my eyebrows knit together in understanding. I searched his eyes and kissed his bloody lips, but I knew down inside that there was something we needed to talk about.

Sookie and Sam.


	6. I Would Give My Life To Be Human

_Just a quick note—there is "explicit" sex in this chapter, just a quick warning! _

|| 6. I Would Give My Life to Be Human ||

No one was in Fangtasia, seeing as it only opened in an hour.

Eric had sent Pam on an errand, and it was just the two of us. I had requested that I talk to Eric via a serious talk, and that it needed to be discussed. He was curious on what it was about.

The two of us stood among the chairs and tables in the empty vampire bar. He looked at me with what looked like a hint of worry and curiousity. He arched an eyebrow at me, and I inhaled, not sure of what to say to him.

We had had sex when we had gotten back, in the basement of Fangtasia, and I knew the old Eric was back. But all I could think of while we were intimate was Eric and Sookie kissing that night, and it seriously turned me off. Eric knew something was wrong, that I was different with him.

He could sense it.

We stood close to each other, and I looked up at him sadly.

He cleared his this throat and searched my eyes, "Evie, vad är fel? Du är ... gillar inte dig själv." (Evie, what is wrong? You are acting...not like yourself.)

I attempted to smile at him, remembering how much I loved it when he spoke Swedish to me.

I put my hand to his cheek and said quietly, "Eric, vi behöver prata. Man måste tala om vad som hände när du var med några andra är Sookie." (Eric, we need to talk. We need to talk about what happened when you were with Sookie.)

Eric realized right here that I was upset about him and Sookie, looking down at me.

"You love her," I continued, "I know you do. While you were taken over by Marnie, you did things, Eric. You almost lost yourself. Pam and I didn't know what was happening to you. You had sex with Sookie. You threw me against a wall and bared your fangs at me and yelled at me how Sookie was yours."

He blinked at me, "I know, I know. I remember everything that happened, just. . .I couldn't control it."

I ran a hand through my hair, "_Do_ you love her?" Eric looked at me blankly, as if he didn't know what to say. He blinked at me, and inhaled, "I don't know."

I arched my eyebrow at him, "Eric, just tell me. Do you love Sookie?"

"Evangeline," He sighed, and cupped my chin sympathetically, "I love both of you."

I nodded, looking down, "I can't be in a three-person relationship. I love you and you only. I do love you, always have, and always will. Whatever it is I am, you made me. You gave me the most beautiful gift, something no one else could. You've saved my life more times than I can count, and I'm sorry that I can't share you, but I can't. I won't. I would give my life for you, and I really do love you. But lately, things between us. . ." Red tears began to spill out of my eyes as I looked at him, "They just aren't the same, Eric. If there is a time when you stop loving her, let me know."

I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him, and he pressed his mouth against mine. He deepened our contact and held the back of my neck. I felt the tears slip down my face as we kissed, and I ignored them.

Our bond as maker and progeny felt stronger than ever, yet weaker than ever at the same time.

I let go first, and looked down at my feet. He cupped my chin and made me look at him, searching my eyes for a moment. He looked saddened by my leaving.

"You know I will always love you." He murmured. I nodded, biting my lip. He reached down and pressed his frigid, cold lips to my forehead, "Alltid (Always)."

"I know you will," I said, "But you can't promise me that I will be the only one. You have no promise that you'll come back to me."

He looked at me, knowing I was right.

I put my hand to his chest, looking up at him once more, and walked away, my hand slowly leaving his chest. I began to walk away, out of Fangtasia, out of the life I had become so accustomed to.

I bit back tears as I walked out of the bar, leaving Eric.

* * *

I pulled my hair up into a loose bun, strands of straw-colored blond hair falling on the sides of my face. I wore one of Sam's flannels, the red tartan one, the sleeves rolled up, my underwear on. I stood on my rickety porch, the old, rotting wood panneling beneath me.

The night was beautiful, the moon and stars in the sky, the willow trees swaying in the calming wind that easily blew through. I leaned against the beam on my porch, and I heard footsteps behind me.

Sam linked his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled, feeling loved, even if it was by a non-vampire. Sam could keep me safe, just like Eric could, but he wasn't a vampire. I still loved Eric, but I was beginning to feel something strong for Sam.

"I know I can't be him, but I can be anything else." Sam murmured in my ear.

"I don't want you to be anyone else, Sam. I love the way you are, whether you're a Shifter, vampire, werewolf, or a fucking faerie," I smiled, "You're perfect how you are now, and I couldn't ask for anything different."

"Good," He said, kissing my cheek.

I turned and looked at Sam, smiled, and kissed him, hard. He pressed his lips to mine, and I linked my arms around his neck. He brought me closer, pressing his body to mine, and we seperated. We looked at each other, instantly we went back into my house. My bedroom was small and victorian-esque, a cliche Lousianna design.

The lights were off and Sam pushed me against the wall beside my bed. I undid my hair from the loose bun it was in, letting it fall down my back. I watched him as he reached down and pulled off my underwear, and he unbuttoned his flannell off of me.

He came back for a kiss, deepening it. He kissed my neck and I moaned, grabbing his back, staring up at the ceiling. He retracted himself and took off his pants, tossing them to the side and coming back in, kissing me on the mouth.

I felt hot, the heat seeming to rise in the room, even though the window was open and the Lousianna wind occasionally rolled in. My bare back pushed against the aged wallpaper of the walls. Sam turned me around and I put my hands up against the wall, breathing extremely heavy.

He held my bare hips and eased himself into me from behind, and I gasped loudly, moaning. He pumped into me and I shrieked, trying to grip the wall with no success. I gasped each time he did it. I felt me eyes rolling in the back of my head, feeling feverish.

He flipped me back around and we kissed again, going to the bed.

I fell back on the bed on my back, feeling exposed. Sam put him palms flat on either side of me, encaging me beneath him. He reached down and kissed me. He kissed my neck and I moaned louder.

My breathing became heavier, and Sam eventually kissed my stomach, leading down to my lower region, pressing his lips there. I gasped loudly as he did his work, and I moaned again, not believing what I was feeling. He made me feel human again, something that I actually was missing.

He came back up and eased himself into me, and I felt myself climax, my fangs popping out. I attempted to cover them before Sam could notice, but he stopped me.

"No," He said, breathing heavy, "It's okay, Evie."

I smiled up at him and kissed him, hard. He made me feel so protected, like Eric did. We broke away and he continued to kiss my neck. I grabbed his back, holding onto him. But instantly, the two of us stopped when we heard the back door open in the kitchen.

Sam and I exchanged worried glances, and we both got dressed quickly. I raked a hand through my hair, pulling on the flannell again, and Sam pulling on his jeans and black Merlotte's shirt. We both eased out to the kitchen, and Sam walked in first, only to get swung at by Eric.

Sam ducked and Eric snarled, his fangs out and his infuriated, leaping at Sam, sending him into the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. The two wrestled on the ground and Eric grabbed him to strand up, but Sam swung at Eric and hit him in the face twice, Eric recoiling punching Sam.

"Eric, _stop_!" I shouted, Sam punching Eric, afterwards Eric grabbing Sam by the throat. "_Stop fighting_!"

Eric breathed heavily through his nose in infuriation, still having Sam in his grip. He dropped him and Sam glared at him, clearly ready to fight Eric again for round two. I had _never _seen Eric this enraged, and I'd seen him infuriated plenty of times.

"He was all over you! I can _smell_ it!" Eric roared at me, making me feel terrified and small, "He has no right to touch you. You're_ mine_! As your maker, I command you—"

"She isn't your motherfucking property!" Sam barked at Eric, and I stopped both of them, putting hands up to the two of them.

"Sam, that is _enough_!" I snapped at him, then looked at Eric, "You left me, _your_ progeny, alone with absolutely no promise to stay with me. No protection, which is your responsibility as my maker to do so. Yet you left me alone, and then you attack the one man that is keeping me safe while you can't? While you're off fucking Sookie Stackhouse? How _dare_ you, Eric!"

Before I could even blink, I felt Eric's hand smack my face. Sam lunged for him, but I put a hand to him, telling him it was okay. A trickle of blood came out of my mouth, but I quickly wiped it with the back of my hand.

"I am your Maker and you will talk to me as such, Evangeline. Do you understand?" He snarled at me, reprimanding me as if I was a child, "I will not let some Shifter hurt you or not protect you the way you are supposed to be protected. You are my progeny, and believe it or not, I still have to look after you. I do not want you around Shifters." He glared at Sam.

I glared up at him, "Eric, you can't do this to me. You have to make your fucking choice!"

He stared at me.

"Me, or Sookie?" I whispered.


	7. I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

|| 7. I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years ||

I hesitantly asked Sam to leave, and he understood that Eric and I needed to discuss things privately, that matters between a maker and his progeny were important.

I stood on my porch and watched as Sam left. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, knowing that no matter how much I told myself that I loved Sam, it was a lie. I loved Eric. Sam was amazing, one of the best men I knew, but Eric was too involved in my life now.

The moon shone above the bayou, and I looked up at the sky, stars bright above in the Lousianna sky, a light breeze rolling in. I bit my lip, and decided it was time to face the truth. I pushed aside the rickety porch door, walking to the kitchen, Eric standing there, towering over me as always.

"Please don't hit me again," I said miserably. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoke to you like that. I'm just as guilty, I know. I. . .I just miss you. The _old_ you. The way we were."

I stood in front of him, looking into his blue eyes. The eyes who had seen me even at my weakest. His eyes seemed to be glassed over.

He reached down and put a freezing hand to my right cheek, cupping it in his hand. He rubbed his thumb to my cheek caringly, a serious expression on his face, blinking calmly.

"You." Was all he said.

He was telling me he chose me. I inhaled, my breath quivering, and two tears slid down my cheeks, the crimson blood staining my chin. I gave Eric a small smile, and he brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"I don't want to lie to you," He said, his eyes glassy, "But there's no such thing as forever. Not even for the immortals, not for us. But I don't want to waste the time I have, no matter if it's decades, centuries or milleniums, without you with me. I'm sorry for everything, Evangeline. I care about Sookie, I do. But I don't love her. You're my progeny, and I care about you more than you could ever understand. I love you."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, looking up at him, choking out a sob. I jumped on him and hugged him tighter than I ever have, wrapping my arms around him. He caught me, and put a hand on the back of my neck, holding my lower back.

"I love you, Eric," I murmured as I rested my head on his shoulder, as he held me like a child. I held him so tight, as though I was afraid that if I let go of my grip, he'd disappear. He kissed my cheek, and I reached back and looked at him, my lip quivering as I smiled at him, tear stains going down my face.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile, something I hadn't seen in what seemed like weeks. Eric's genuine smile made him look human. A living, breathing, human man, his eyes full with life and his smile happy, no fangs. He didn't show his teeth. It was a loving, genuine smile.

"I have died everyday since you were gone, waiting for you to be the old you." I said to him, my arms linked around his neck, "I missed you. You're back, you're really back."

"You know I'll love you for a thousand years," Eric murmured, looking at me, our noses touching affectionately. I smiled at him, another tear streaking down my face. He leaned in and kissed me gently, and I pressed my lips against his, feeling the most freeing feeling I had ever felt.

Our blood bond was incredibly strong now, I could feel it pulsing in my veins.

We went into the old bedroom upstairs, and I laid beside Eric. The window on the slanted ceiling was open, the moon shining high above on us. Eric held my bare body against him, his cold chest up against mine. I buried my face in his chest, both of his arms around me, his tight arms clutching me against him. I felt so safe with my maker, with the one person who loved me. I saw Eric as both a vampire and a man.

He leaned down and kissed me, raking my blond hair out of my eyes. I shut my eyes as he did it, feeling happier than ever before with him. He smiled and I came closer to him, never feeling mentally more attached to Eric Northman before in my life.

"Du kommer att genomföra mitt arv som min avkomma, och jag är så stolt över att vårt blod är limmad (You will carry my legacy as my progeny, and I am so proud that our blood is bonded)." Eric said, staring directly into my eyes, "Even though the Magister's punishment to me for saving your life was to make you into a vampire. I no longer see how it was a punishment. You are one of the most important things that I have ever had, Evie."

"Jag vet (I know)." I whispered, and kissed him gently on the lips, "And you have given me everything, so much more than I deserve. You are best thing that has ever came into my life."

He smiled again, and clashed his lips with mine, raking a hand through my hair.

He rolled over, coming on top of me. We stared at each other, our noses touching. He pressed his lips against mine again, gently. I put my hands on his back, and he eased into me. He continued to kiss me gently, as if I was breakable. He broke away and kissed my neck. I smiled up at him.

Later that night, just before the sun came up, Eric and I found cover for the day under the house, deep under the wood, in the foundation.

He held me in his arms as he drifted to sleep. As my eyelids became heavy and dawn approached, I rested against Eric. The last thing I remember before drifting off into sleep was that there was nothing I would rather be doing.

I knew this was the way it should be.

* * *

_A/N: I love the feedback I've gotten for the last chapter! Thank you! Nevertheless, as all stories do, "Show Me Your Teeth/Jar of Hearts" will be coming to an ending soon, within the next three chapters. I love writing Eric/Evie, and I'm happy to have written this much to the story. It is my highest reviewed story, and I really appreciate that! :)_

_In addition, with the end of this story, I want to begin a new True Blood fic, with the characters I don't really use, such as Alcide, Jason, Hoyt, Jessica, Luna, Martha, ect._

_I already have begun to write a story about a female werewolf in Alcide's pack who loves Jason, and there would be a lot of obsticles with that. What do you think?_

**Would you read it? :)**


End file.
